Príncipe Celestial
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Los dioses son un grupo de seres con mucho poder. Ellos solo se relacionan con criaturas y seres de su panteón. ¿Pero que pasaría si un dios decide saltarse esa ley para relacionarse con otro panteón? La sangre de dos panteones diferentes corre por las venas de un solo semidiós. ¿Que tan malo podría ser?
1. Chapter 1

**Príncipe Celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use, o en este caso, libros, no me pertenecen**

Estos ojos…ven muy bien en la oscuridad.— dijo Naruto quitándose la venda de los ojos— Hablar normal.

"… _Es…es muy linda..."_ — pensó Naruto algo asombrado, viendo por primera vez esta faceta de Thalia— Pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 1: Hijo del Emperador Celestial**

Un grupo de niños caminaba por las calles, teniendo rostros cansados y llevando el dolor escrito en el rostro.

Eran dos niñas y un niño. El niño era un adolescente de catorce años, con cabello rubio arenoso y ojos azules. Las niñas tenían colores diferentes de cabello y ojos, siendo rubio y ojos grises y cabello azabache con ojos azules eléctricos. La rubia tendría entre siete años mientras que la niña de cabello azabache doce años.

Los pequeños pertenecían a un grupo de personas poco común, siendo mestizos, hijos de un dios y un mortal.

El grupo de niños llevaba escapando hace mucho tiempo, huyendo de los monstruos.

Los monstruos eran seres que podían oler el olor de un semidiós, siendo un olor apetecible para ellos. Es por los monstruos que los semidioses no tienen una esperanza de vida muy larga.

Pero estos niños huían, acabando con los monstruos que se metieran en su camino, siguiendo sin rumbo fijo, solo buscando sobrevivir.

Los niños acababan de escapar de una pelea algo fea. Estaban agotados, adoloridos, y hambrientos.

En su situación actual, el niño mayor creía que su esperanza de supervivencia era bastante baja ahora.

Los niños llegaron a un callejón, en el entraron para inmediatamente caer rendidos al suelo, casi perdiendo la conciencia en el proceso.

L-Luke...— dijo la niña de cabello azabache, esforzándose para hablar— Tomemos un descanso...

El nombrado Luke gruño mientras que se levantaba con esfuerzo.

Cinco minutos.— dijo Luke con esfuerzo, escuchando un gruñido de parte de la niña— Thalia…apenas escapamos de esos monstruos…Ellos pueden estar siguiéndonos ahora.

Luke tiene razón, Thalia...— la pequeña de siete años se levantó, mirando a los adolescentes con algo de cansancio— Ellos pueden estar tras de nosotros ahora.

Y no te equivocas.— los ojos de los tres niños se abrieron en shock.

Moviendo sus cabezas para mirar la entrada del callejón, Thalia, Luke y la niña miraron con asombro y miedo los monstruos que estaban tras de ellos.

Eran un grupo de Sabuesos del Infierno, dos Manticoras, arañas de Arachne, tres Empousai. En pocas palabras, un pequeño batallón de monstruos, listos para devorar a tres semidioses.

La niña temblaba de miedo mientras que miraba a las arañas, abrazando a Thalia y teniendo pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Luke sacó un cuchillo de Bronce Celestial, teniéndolo en un agarre inverso mientras que se colocaba frente a Thalia y la pequeña.

Annabeth, Thalia, corras cuando yo les diga.— dijo Luke con seriedad, causando que la pequeña reaccionara y que Thalia frunciera el ceño.

No lo harás.— dijo Thalia mientras que Luke levantaba una ceja— Annabeth, tu corre. Luke y yo los distraeremos.

P-Pero...— susurro la niña cuando Thalia se desprendió del abrazo.

Ve...— susurro Thalia plantando un beso en la frente de Annabeth, causando que la niña suprimiera un sollozo.

Cuando Annabeth estaba a punto de correr, algo pasó, algo que causo que Luke, Annabeth y Thalia abrieran sus ojos en shock.

Cadenas doradas salieron del techo, dirigidas hacia las Empousai, atrapándolas e inmovilizándolas. Los Sabuesos del Infierno comenzaron a correr hacia los semidioses, causando que Luke y Thalia se tensaran, pero antes de que pudieran llegar, una mujer pelirroja apareció frente a los niños con una extraña espada en sus manos que los niños nunca habían visto.

Cuando los Sabuesos del Infierno estaban a punto de llegar frente a la mujer, esta elevo su mano mientras que cadenas salían de su palma, enredando a los perros y atrapándolos.

Antes de que los sabuesos pudieran liberarse, sus cabezas fueron cortadas por la espada, causando que los niños miraran asombrados la escena.

Los Empousai se liberaron de las cadenas y comenzaron a correr hacia la mujer con sus garras en alto. El primer Empousai dirigió una de sus garras hacia el rostro de la pelirroja, pero esta solo dio un paso hacia atrás, cortando el brazo del monstruo, causando que este gritara de dolor.

Seguido de ello, la cabeza del primer Empousai se desprendió de su cuerpo, producto de un certero corte con la espada.

Aún quedaban dos Empousai y las Manticoras, junto a las arañas que Arachne envió para atormentar a Annabeth.

Las Manticoras avanzaron, gruñendo con saliva escapando de sus bocas. Elevando sus colas, espinas comenzaron a salir de ellas, todas dirigidas hacia la pelirroja, que gruño mientras que gritaba.

¡Chicos! ¡Salten!— grito la mujer, causando que los niños detrás de ella la obedecieran, saltando a tiempo para esquivar las espinas de las Manticoras.

Con eso, la mujer pelirroja comenzó a correr hacia las Manticoras, esquivando las espinas venenosas y teniendo su espada fuertemente agarrada en un agarre inverso.

Cuando llego frente a la primera Manticora, esta trato de atacarla con su cola de escorpión, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la mujer salto, cortando su rostro y bloqueando el ataque de la cola de escorpión.

La Manticora gruño de dolor mientras que retrocedía unos pasos, teniendo en su rostro una línea recta, signo del tajo de la mujer pelirroja.

Disparando sus espinas a ciegas, la Manticora comenzó a disparar por todos lados, haciendo que los pequeños mestizos se escondieran detrás de los contenedores de basura y que la mujer esquivara y bloqueara elegantemente.

Abriendo los ojos, la Manticora vio como el filo de la espada se aproximaba a su melena de león, y no pudo hacer nada cuando la mujer le cortó la cabeza, causando que comenzara a desvanecerse en polvo dorado.

Las arañas comenzaron a escabullirse por los muros, dirigiéndose hacia Annabeth, que chillo de miedo escondiéndose detrás de Thalia, causando que la niña de ojos azules y Luke comenzaran a matar a las arañas que atormentaban a su amiga.

Cuando la mujer mato a la primera Manticora, los Empousai sobrantes comenzaron a correr hacia ella, causando que la mujer girara dando un corte que decapito a los Empousai.

La última Manticora no estaba viendo a la mujer, estaba más ocupado viendo como los mestizos estaban matando a las arañas.

Moviendo su cola y apuntando hacia los pequeños, la Manticora disparo una gran cantidad de espinas.

¡Niños!— grito la mujer corriendo hacia ellos, siendo más rápida que las espinas, posicionándose frente a los pequeños, recibiendo las espinas de la Manticora de lleno.

¡Mamá!— grito una voz desconocida para los mestizos, ellos estaban demasiado ocupados observando como esa mujer se sacrificaba por ellos.

Jejeje...— la Manticora soltó una risita cruel al ver como la mujer se quedaba quieta, temblando por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo— Es inútil…mi veneno no te matara...— mientras que hablaba, se iba acercando a la mujer, que volteo para intentar atacar a la Manticora, pero soltó su espada a la vez que caía al suelo— Mi veneno te dejara viva para que veas como devoro a los mestizos.

Cuando la Manticora estaba a punto de pisar la cabeza de la mujer, escucharon otro grito, y todos voltearon para ver como un niño estaba en la entrada del callejón.

Era un pequeño niño, tal vez dos o tres años mayor que Annabeth, de cabello rubio dorado y ojos azules eléctricos con piel bronceada.

La Manticora observo al niño con curiosidad, pero al volver su vista al frente, vio como el filo de la espada estaba en frente de sus ojos.

La cabeza de la Manticora se separó de su cuerpo, comenzando a desvanecerse en polvos dorados y la mujer cayó al suelo temblando por todo el dolor que sentía.

Los mestizos vieron como el niño corría hacia su madre, llegando a su lado para comenzar a sacar todas las espinas que había en su cuerpo.

Es veneno de Manticora...— dijo Luke algo distraído, mirando con confusión al niño— No la matara…pero el dolor que está sintiendo debe ser terrible.

Debemos llevar a mi Mamá a un lugar seguro...— dijo el niño con urgencia— ¿Conocen un lugar…?

Podemos hacer un refugio.— dijo Luke mientras se acercaba para levantar a la mujer, siendo ayudado por Thalia al ser ellos los dos mayores— Ven con nosotros...

Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto.— dijo el niño notando como Thalia, Annabeth y Luke lo miraban por unos segundos extrañados.

Un asiático...que curioso.— dijo Luke mientras que comenzaba a caminar, notando como el chico tomaba la extraña espada en sus manos— No vayas a lastimarte con eso, niño, no es un juguete.

Ya lo sé…Mamá lo dice siempre...— dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros, comenzando a seguir a Luke y Thalia entre los callejones, caminando al lado de Annabeth.

Los mestizos en compañía del niño caminaron durante un tiempo, estando escondidos entre los callejones para evitar que los demás ciudadanos se preguntaran que estaban haciendo un par de niños llevando una mujer inconsciente.

Luego de casi una hora de caminata, los niños lograron llegar al bosque sin ninguna clase de interrupción.

Ahí los niños buscaron una cueva, la cual encontraron para adentrarse y acomodarse.

Luke y Thalia dejaron a Kushina suavemente en el suelo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Luego de eso, fueron a buscar ramas para fabricar una fogata, algo que Thalia hizo, haciendo algo que causo que sus ojos se abrieran en asombro.

Thalia prendió el fuego con chispas que salieron de sus manos.

¡¿Controlas la electricidad!?— pregunto Naruto en un grito asombrado, causando que Thalia, Luke y Annabeth lo miraran asombrados— ¡Increíble!— el niño rubio comenzó a sonreír, haciendo que los demás mestizos sonreirán también por verlo alegre en la situación actual.

Si…yo controlo el rayo.— dijo Thalia con una sonrisa arrogante, moviendo electricidad en sus manos.

Pero… ¿Cómo?— pregunto Naruto con confusión y duda, causando que Thalia y compañía lo miraran confundidos.

Porque somos semidioses, Naruto.— dijo Luke en un tono amargo, causando que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran en shock.

Semi…dioses...— repitió Naruto con lentitud.

Uno de nuestros padres era mortal. El otro era un dios.— dijo Luke elevando sus dedos y tocando las puntas de sus índices— Sabes cómo se hacen los bebes, ¿verdad?

¿Hablas de la charla de las abejas?— pregunto Naruto confundido, causando que Thalia ahogara una risita y que Luke lo mirara incrédulo.

¿Abejas?— dijo Annabeth confundida.

Mamá me dijo que...— dijo Naruto elevando sus manos, alzando sus dedos índices— Papá abeja ama mucho a Mamá abeja…y juntos hacen al bebe abeja.— Thalia cayó al suelo, riendo fuertemente mientras que sus manos estaban en su estómago.

Annabeth miraba confundida a Naruto, sin entender la lógica detrás de esa explicación.

Luke estaba perdido en algo mucho más importante en su mente.

Esta era su oportunidad.

Naruto...— dijo Luke sonriendo mientras que pasaba su brazo por los hombros del niño— Déjame explicarte como se hacen los bebes.

Esta era su oportunidad de tener un hermanito pequeño y enseñarle a ser un hombre. Desde que estaba huyendo con Thalia y Annabeth siempre estuvo rodeado de ellas. Nunca de niños. Por lo que era natural que se sintiera incómodo y fuera de lugar en las charlas de chicas entre ambas. Pero ahora había un niño aquí, un niño al que le enseñaría todo sobre la hombría.

A-Alto ahí, Luke.— dijo Thalia entre suspiros de gracia, teniendo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro— No dejare que le arrebates la inocencia...

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?— pregunto Luke con confusión y estando genuinamente decepcionado.

Porque esto es lo más divertido que he escuchado en años.— dijo Thalia levantándose del suelo, caminando hacia Naruto para apartarlo del lado de Luke— El pequeño Naruto se quedara así hasta que yo diga lo contrario…Luego podrás corromperlo tanto como quieras.

¿Lo juras?— pregunto Luke con esperanza.

La oportunidad de corromper al niño era algo que ya estaba anhelando. Además, no iba a escuchar a Thalia. Una vez que Thalia este dormida, él y Naruto tendrían una rica charla sobre Papá y Mamá abeja.

Naruto...— dijo Annabeth llamando la atención del niño, que volteo a verla con una sonrisa— Tu madre…es una semidiosa.— los ojos de Annabeth brillaban con seriedad, analizando cualquier rastro de duda o algo similar en los ojos de Naruto.

No, ella dijo que tiene poderes…como un superhéroe.— dijo Naruto con seguridad, causando que Thalia vuelva a reír y que Luke negara con la cabeza.

El niño era demasiado inocente para su propio bien. Se moría de ganas por sacarle esa inocencia. Se preguntaba si luego podrían ir a la ciudad para comprar unas revistas útiles para el crecimiento de Naruto.

Pero había algo importante en esa inocencia. Por lo que Luke sabía, si un semidiós se entera de su estado de media sangre, el olor que desprende se vuelve más fuerte. Por lo tanto, puede que la madre del niño le mintiera diciéndole que tenía poderes, abusando de su extrema inocencia para no tener que decirle que era una semidiosa. Si el niño seguía sin ser consciente de que era un semidiós, atraería menos problemas. Tal vez por esa razón Naruto no sabía de los semidioses, porque no sabía que era un semidiós ni que su madre era una semidiosa.

Luke nunca había visto un poder similar al que vio de esa mujer. En un principio llego a creer que era una diosa. Pero luego negó esa idea. ¿Qué diosa seria lo suficientemente amable para venir en su ayuda? Ninguna. Por esa razón vino a su mente la idea de que fuera una semidiosa.

Si ella es una semidiosa, significa que el niño tenía sangre de un dios corriendo por sus venas, por lo tanto pudo ver a través de la niebla y pudo ver los monstruos. O en el pequeño caso, pero posible, de que el niño fuera un semidiós, Luke no sabía que iba a hacer.

Luke suspiro. Era hora de una charla intensiva de dioses y semidioses para un niño con el coeficiente intelectual de un pequeño de cinco años.

Luego de la charla de parte de Luke, Thalia y Annabeth, Naruto tenía un rostro dudoso mientras que miraba a Luke y las niñas.

Entonces…mi madre es una semidiosa...— dijo Naruto algo dudoso, causando que Luke asistiera al igual que Thalia y Annabeth.

Si, lo soy, Naruto...— los ojos del niño se abrieron mientras que corría para posicionarse al lado de su madre, que se sentó con dificultad en el suelo.

¡Mamá! ¡¿Estás bien?!— pregunto Naruto en un grito desesperado, haciendo que la mujer haga la señal de silencio.

No grites tanto...— dijo la pelirroja con una débil sonrisa— Podrían escucharnos.

¿Estás bien?— pregunto Naruto ahora más silencioso.

El veneno de Manticora aun hace efecto...— dijo la madre de Naruto con un gruñido—Me cuesta moverme…pero aún estoy bien.— luego de eso, la pelirroja movió sus ojos hacia los mestizos, que la miraban algo asombrados por verla despierta después de poco tiempo— Niños… ¿ustedes están bien?

Si, señora...— dijo Thalia con duda.

Kushina…Uzumaki Kushina.— dijo la identificada Kushina mientras que sonreía débilmente— Sus nombres.

Thalia.— se presentó Thalia con un asentimiento.

Luke Castellan.— dijo Luke con una leve sonrisa.

Annabeth…Chase.— dijo la pequeña con algo de enojo lo último.

Por lo que vi…ustedes son semidioses.— dijo Kushina con una leve sonrisa.

Igual que usted, ¿no?— dijo Luke con una sonrisa idéntica— Lo que sea que hizo ahí…no es algo que una madre normal haría.

Soy una súper madre entonces.— dijo Kushina con una risita.

Si, ya, usted es una semidiosa.— Luke sonrió mirando a Kushina, que soltó un suspiro porque noto la mirada de Naruto en ella.

Tal y como Luke dijo Naruto…soy una semidiosa.— dijo Kushina con una sonrisa triste en su rostro— Lamento haberte mentido...Lo hice para protegerte.

¿Protegerme de los monstruos?— pregunto Naruto, causando que Kushina asistiera.

Tú también lo eres Naruto...— los ojos de Thalia, Luke y Annabeth se abrieron en shock ante esa información.

¿Soy…un semidiós?— pregunto Naruto señalándose.

Si...— Kushina miraba como su hijo digería la noticia, permaneciendo un minuto en silencio.

¿Quién es su padre divino, señora Kushina?— pregunto Thalia con curiosidad.

Mi padre…no es alguien de aquí.— dijo Kushina en un tono dudoso— Creo que ustedes son hijos del panteón griego, ¿no?— pregunto con cierta seguridad.

Soy hijo de Hermes.— dijo Luke con cierto enojo.

…Hija de Zeus.— los ojos de Kushina se abrieron ante esa información.

Hija de Atenea.— la niña conto quien era su madre divina con calma en sus ojos.

Mi padre... ¿Ustedes conocen a los dioses de otros panteones?— pregunto Kushina algo dudosa.

¿Habla de dioses como Thor…Ra…?— Annabeth nombro unos dioses de los que había leído con anterioridad.

Mi padre es un dios del Shintou.— dijo Kushina, notando como los ojos de los pequeños mestizos se estrechaban en confusión— De la mitología japonesa…Su nombre es Izanagi no Okami…O El Gran Dios Izanagi en su idioma.

¿Qué clase de dios es Iza…nagi?— pregunto Luke con cierta lentitud, sin estar seguro de haber pronunciado bien el nombre.

Viendo eso, Kushina decidió darles un curso intensivo a los mestizos sobre su padre.

Les contó todo de su padre, básicamente como creo gran parte de las islas de Japón, como Izanagi engendro gran cantidad de dioses de su ropa, como Izanagi en el ritual de purificación engendro a gran cantidad de dioses, y como sus medio hermanos, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo nacieron de su ojo izquierdo, ojo derecho y nariz respectivamente.

Entonces…Izanagi sería como un dios primordial.— dijo Thalia un poco confusa.

Un Dios de la Creación.— dijo Kushina con una leve sonrisa, elevando su mano para que, con cierto esfuerzo, una pequeña cadena dorada saliera de su palma— Por esa razón tengo cierto control para crear cosas.

Increíble...— susurro Luke, recibiendo un asentimiento de Annabeth y Thalia. Luego de eso, Luke poso sus ojos en la extraña espada— Imagino que esa espada está hecha de Bronce Celestial.

No es una espada...— dijo Kushina tomando la espada en su mano, sacándola de su funda negra y mostrando su hoja recta— Se le conoce como Chokutou... ("La misma Chokutou que Uchiha Sasuke") Y no está hecha de Bronce Celestial.

¿Entonces de que esta hecho?— pregunto Annabeth con curiosidad.

Está hecha…de…de Acero Divino.— dijo Kushina buscando una traducción en su mente y mostrándoles la Chokutou a los mestizos.

¿Acero Divino?— Annabeth miro con gran curiosidad la Chokutou de Kushina.

Es un acero traído de las Siete Generaciones Divinas.— dijo Kushina con una sonrisa— Al igual que su Bronce Celestial, puede convertir en polvo a los monstruos y no daña a los humanos.

Una variante del Bronce Celestial en pocas palabras.— dijo Luke con un encogimiento de hombros, obteniendo un asentimiento de Kushina.

Luego de eso, todos los seres de sangre divina permanecieron en silencio.

¿Quién es el padre de Naruto?— pregunto Luke con curiosidad, causando que Kushina frunciera el ceño.

Eso...— susurro Kushina levantándose lentamente, tensando a Naruto que escuchaba con anticipación a su madre— ¡Abajo!— grito mientras que se agachaba rápidamente al igual que los semidioses, esquivando una serie de espinas que casi le impactaban.

Los ojos de Kushina estaban bien abiertos, mirando como de la entrada de la cueva una Manticora se acercaba.

¡Héroes...!— grito la Manticora acercándose con una gran sonrisa en su rostro de humano.

Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, Kushina libero una serie de cadenas de sus manos, que se enredaron en el cuerpo de la Manticora, haciendo que esta gritara mientras que trataba de romper las cadenas.

¡Niños! ¡Ataquen!— con esas palabras, los mestizos griegos corrieron hacia la Manticora con sus armas de Bronce Celestial, comenzando a cortar al monstruo, haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

Con un rápido tajo por parte de Luke, la cabeza de la Manticora fue cortada, y la bestia comenzó a deshacerse en polvos dorados.

Debemos irnos...— dijo Kushina mientras que tomaba la mano de Naruto y comenzaba a arrastrarlo, siendo seguidos por los mestizos griegos.

Cuando Kushina salió afuera, se ahogó con su saliva, al igual que los semidioses.

Un ejército de monstruos se aproximaba por las lejanías, siendo tantos monstruos que Kushina no podía contarlos.

Luke, Thalia, Annabeth...— dijo Kushina mientras que volteaba la cabeza lentamente, mirando a los niños— ¿Me hacen un favor...?— Naruto observo con curiosidad como su madre le daba su Chokutou a Annabeth.

¿C-Cual?— pregunto Thalia considerando que hacer.

Sostengan a Naruto.— dijo Kushina comenzando a caminar.

¿Mamá?— Naruto trato de ir hacia su madre, pero Thalia lo tomo de la mano, aun así, Naruto pudo zafarse del agarre de Thalia— ¡¿Mamá?!

¡Sujétenlo!— grito Kushina a la vez que comenzaba a correr hacia el ejército de monstruos— ¡Y corran!

¡Mamá!— grito Naruto tratando de correr, pero Luke lo atrapo— ¡Suéltenme!

Annabeth miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos lo que estaba pasando.

La madre de Naruto se estaba sacrificando por ellos.

¡Cálmate!— grito Luke forcejeando con Naruto, tratando de impedir que el sacrificio de Kushina fuera en vano.

¡Naruto!— Luke y Naruto dejaron de forcejear, solo para mirar hacia Kushina, que estaba de espaldas a los monstruos, mirando al grupo de niños.

Kushina sonreía con pequeñas lágrimas bajando de sus ojos mientras que un brillo dorado cubría su espalda. En un gran resplandor de luz dorada, grandes cantidades de cadenas doradas salieron de la espalda de Kushina, atrapando a una gran cantidad de monstruos.

¡Vive!— los ojos de Naruto se enfocaron en una Manicora que no estaba siendo sujetada por las cadenas.

La Manticora alargo su cola de escorpión, atravesando el estómago de Kushina, causando que la mujer escupiera sangre mientras que más cadenas salían de su espalda, enredando a la Manticora.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban bien abiertos, teniendo pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

No pudo gritar porque Luke, con un gruñido de esfuerzo, lo obligo a voltearse mientras que lo levantaba, comenzando a correr al igual que Thalia y Annabeth.

 **Tiempo después**

Una fogata se podía ver en una cueva. En dicha fogata, Annabeth, Luke y Thalia estaban sentados, mirando el fuego. Annabeth tenía marcas de lágrimas en sus ojos, al igual que Thalia.

A una distancia cercana de ellos, Naruto estaba sentado con su espalda reposada en el muro de la cueva, viendo la entrada de esta.

Desde que fue consciente de sí mismo, ella estuvo a su lado. Desde que podía recordar, ella estuvo a su lado. Su madre siempre lo cuido. Sin importarle las consecuencias, sin importarle sus propias heridas, sin importarle su propio sufrimiento.

Por esa razón estaban en Estados Unidos para empezar. Estaban en Estados Unidos porque él quiso salir de Japón, y su madre quiso cumplirle ese deseo.

Ella era la mujer que lo cuido desde que podía recordar.

Si todo eso significaba ser una madre, entonces ciertamente Kushina fue la mejor madre que una persona pudiera desear.

Por esa razón ella se sacrificó. Porque era su madre. Porque era su hijo, ella murió.

Nunca lo había comprendido, nunca lo había experimentado. El dolor de perder una vida.

Thalia se levantó de la fogata, caminando hacia Naruto para sentarse a su lado, notando como el niño tenía la mirada baja. Pero Thalia noto como pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por los ojos del niño. La hija de Zeus frunció el ceño mientras que pasaba su brazo por los hombros del niño, tratando de atraerlo a un abrazo, pero Naruto levanto la mirada.

…Naruto…tus ojos...— dijo Thalia con asombro, mirando como los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado de color para pasar a ser rojos y tenían unas especies de comas a su alrededor.

El dolor de perder una vida. Era un dolor que le quemaba el pecho.

Thalia pudo ver los sentimientos que expresaban esos ojos, y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta por la cantidad de dolor que esos ojos rojos expresaban.

Thalia solo atrajo al niño a un abrazo, acariciando su cabello y notando como Naruto había comenzado a llorar.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Esta es mi nueva historia. Una muy similar a **Legado del Emperador Celestial** , con el tema de que Naruto es hijo de cierto dios védico y sobrino de Izanagi. Los que leyeron **Legado del Emperador Celestial** sabrán porque Naruto posee el **Sharingan** , pero para los que no se explicara en los siguientes capítulos.

Los que no estén felices por la extrema inocencia de Naruto, les recuerdo que la inocencia es uno de sus rasgos. Por lo que Kushina pudo haberle dado una charla de los bebes y él la pudo haber creído.

Creo que esta historia va a ser con un emparejamiento único. Ustedes que deciden. ¿Qué es mejor? Pequeño harem o que Naruto se empareje solo con una mujer. Annabeth no puede ser. Ella ya es de Percy.


	2. Ojo del Cielo

**Príncipe Celestial**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use, o en este caso, libros, no me pertenecen**

Estos ojos…ven muy bien en la oscuridad.— dijo Naruto quitándose la venda de los ojos— Hablar normal.

"… _Es…es muy linda..."_ — pensó Naruto algo asombrado, viendo por primera vez esta faceta de Thalia— Pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 2: Ojo del Cielo**

Desde que murió su madre, ha estado viajando con los mestizos griegos.

Ellos fueron su familia desde que su madre murió, cuidándolo y haciéndole compañía, ayudándolo a soportar y superar la perdida de su madre.

Al igual que Naruto, los mestizos griegos no tomaron bien la muerte de Kushina.

Puede que la conocieran por poco tiempo, pero esa mujer les salvo la vida. Fue amable con ellos, se preocupó por ellos, algo que los mestizos griegos no sintieron de parte de alguien durante mucho tiempo.

Kushina era su heroína, Thalia y Annabeth la admiraban por ser una semidiosa fuerte que tuvo un hijo a pesar de su sangre divina. La admiraban por ser una mujer que dio su vida por unos niños que apenas conocía. Simplemente admiraban a la mujer que fue la madre de su nuevo amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

Luke no admiraba a la mujer. Si sentía respeto por ella, pero no sentía un sentimiento de admiración. Más bien de respeto por salvarle la vida dos veces.

Desde que su madre murió, Naruto fue cuidado por los mestizos griegos. Ellos lo cuidaban, lo entrenaban y lo más importante, lo amaban.

Para Naruto, Luke era como su hermano mayor, siempre atento, amable, incluso le regalo un cuchillo de Bronce Celestial hasta que fuera lo suficientemente capacitado para usar su Chokutou de Acero Divino.

Con ese cuchillo, Naruto se defendió y peleo contra los monstruos que los atacaban.

Puede que la presencia de Naruto causara que las cosas fueran un poco más complicadas para los mestizos griegos.

Ellos eran tres mestizos, y uno de ellos era hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes. Lo que ya significaba que los monstruos los vieran al igual que un faro. Pero tener a Naruto solo hacía más complicada la ecuación.

Los mestizos griegos sabían que Naruto era hijo de un dios y una semidiosa, pero no sabían quién era el padre divino de Naruto. Pero aun así, eso hacía que los monstruos pudieran oler mejor a Naruto que a ellos.

Naruto era hijo de un dios, igual que ellos, pero era hijo de una semidiosa, algo que ellos nunca escucharon.

Annabeth creía que tal vez lo que más se acercaba a Naruto era el afamado rey dios de babilonia, Gilgamesh.

Lo único que faltaba era que el padre de Naruto fuera alguien fuera del panteón japonés. Eso era algo que Luke no quería ni siquiera pensar. Un niño que desafiaba las leyes de lo sobrenatural. Aunque eso era imposible. ¿Cómo si un dios fuera lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido para relacionarse con otro panteón?

Naruto era un buen amigo para Annabeth, puesto que ambos tenían casi la misma edad, siendo que Annabeth tenía siete y Naruto diez años. Los niños se llevaban muy bien juntos, aunque Annabeth siempre trataba de enseñarle cosas a Naruto, algo que no le hacía mucha gracia al rubio. En pocas palabras, Annabeth tenía una veta de profesora y quería que Naruto fuera su alumno.

Con Thalia, podría decirse que la relación de ambos era de hermano pequeño a hermana mayor. Eso era para Thalia, la verdad era que para Naruto era todo lo contrario a eso.

Naruto admiraba profundamente a Thalia. Ella fue su primera amiga. Fue la primera en consolarlo por la muerte de su madre. Fue la primera en abrazarlo y susurrar que todo estaría bien.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba.

Luke y Thalia eran demasiado cercanos para su gusto.

Más de una vez expreso su opinión de que no le gustaba que Luke fuera demasiado apegado a Thalia, pero solo consiguió risas de parte de ambos.

Para Luke y Thalia era muy divertido ver a un pequeño como Naruto celoso. Por esa razón ellos se aseguraban de presumir su relación frente al pequeño semidiós.

Luke y Thalia eran novios, desde hace poco tiempo, pero ya habían avanzado lo suficiente como para que besarse un poco fuera normal.

Esos besos eran algo que a Naruto no le gustaba.

Ahora mismo, los semidioses estaban en un problema.

Estaban siendo perseguidos por un dragón, así de simple. Un maldito dragón de al menos tres metros de largo los estaba persiguiendo por el bosque.

Todo comenzó cuando Naruto y Luke fueron a buscar leña. Ambos hermanos adoptivos se la estaban pasando muy bien, hasta que encontraron una cueva que a Naruto le resulto interesante.

Luke y Naruto quisieron entrar a la cueva. Se la pasaron de maravilla viendo las diferentes estructuras y estalactitas junto a las estalagmitas. Incluso encontraron extrañas rocas con la curiosa forma de huesos.

Todo el asombro se fue cuando descubrieron que en verdad eran huesos. Cráneos, fémures, costillas, casi todos los huesos del cuerpo humano.

Al encontrar los huesos, Luke decidió salir muy lentamente de la cueva, al igual que Naruto, pero el hijo de Hermes si vio el ojo verde que se abrió al final de la cueva.

En el momento de ver ese ojo, Luke tomo a Naruto y corrió, solo para ser seguido por un dragón, sacándole gritos a ambos.

Luke corrió hasta llegar al campamento improvisado que tenían, donde soltó a Naruto para que este corriera y gritara a Annabeth y Thalia que hicieran lo mismo.

Era una suerte estar en el bosque. Naruto y sus amigos no sabían lo que los humanos verían detrás de la niebla. Y no querían herir a alguien con los destrozos que ese dragón dejara en su camino, que eran muchos teniendo en cuenta que el dragón arrancaba los árboles de raíz con sus choques y dientes.

Naruto y Annabeth estaban adelante, corriendo con sus cuchillos de Bronce Celestial en sus manos y tratando de huir de la criatura, siendo seguidos por Thalia y Luke.

Thalia llevaba su copia del escudo Aegis en su mano izquierda, teniendo su lanza en la derecha. Luke estaba armado al igual que Thalia, teniendo su espada de Bronce Celestial.

La criatura en ocasiones escupía fuego hacia los semidioses, fuego que gracias a los dioses no derretía o fundía la tierra, solo generaba destrozos.

Luke creía que el dragón era aún un niño. Seguramente tendría pocos años de nacido. Era una suerte que ese dragón sea un bebe y no alguien de una escala como Ladon para los griegos o Yamata no Orochi para el japonés.

Mientras que el dragón era un bebe, eso no significaba que Luke y Thalia debían descuidarse. La arrogancia mataba y ellos no tenían pensado morir ante un dragón bebe.

Deteniéndose para frenar con su escudo un chorro de llamas, Thalia noto como ahora estaban en medio de los árboles, teniendo arboles por doquier, un lugar ideal para atrapar al dragón entre los troncos y tener mayor movilidad, además de que los niños podrían protegerse con los árboles.

¡Luke! ¡Aquí lo atrapamos!— grito Thalia mientras que continuaba frenando un chorro de llamas, empezando a sentir el leve calor en su escudo Aegis.

¡De acuerdo!— grito Luke corriendo para rodear al dragón, causando que este dejara de lanzar fuego por su boca para tratar de atrapar a Luke con sus mordidas y garras. Mientras que Luke esquivaba las garras del dragón, el hijo de Hermes grito para que sus hermanos pequeños lo oyeran— ¡Ustedes escóndanse!

¡Pero…!— Naruto quería ayudar, teniendo su cuchillo en un agarre inverso para tratar de correr hacia sus amigos, pero fue atrapado por el cuello de su camisa blanca por Annabeth— ¡¿Annabeth!? ¡¿Qué haces?!

¡Si mueres! ¡¿Cómo ayudaras!?— pregunto Annabeth en un grito, causando que Naruto se le quedara viendo por unos segundos— ¡Escóndete y piensa como te enseñe! ¡Cuando tengas un plan! ¡Ataca!

Siendo arrastrado por Annabeth hasta detrás de unos árboles, Naruto trato de pensar, pero los contantes golpes y gritos detrás de ellos le impedían concentrarse.

Thalia y Luke estaban en frente del dragón, Thalia con su escudo en alto bloqueando los ataques de la criatura mientras que Luke los esquivaba con agiles saltos y movimientos.

La lanza de Thalia se dirigió hacia el cuello del dragón, solo consiguiendo que esta revotara en la dura piel de la criatura. Luke dirigió su espada al pecho del dragón, pero consiguió el mismo resultado de Thalia.

Elevando su garra derecha, el dragón movió su brazo hacia Luke y Thalia, causando que el hijo de Hermes rodara hacia la izquierda pasando por debajo de la garra mientras que Thalia elevo su escudo.

La garra impacto contra el escudo de Thalia, causando que esta gruñera clavando sus pies en la tierra, rompiéndola un poco.

En un instante, Thalia abrió sus ojos cuando el dragon clavo sus garras en el escudo, metiéndolas en los bordes para pasar sus garras por debajo y de un tirón, el dragón le arranco el escudo a Thalia, soltando para que el escudo volara para clavarse en un árbol.

Quedando desprotegida, Thalia abrió sus ojos cuando la garra del dragón bajo rápidamente hacia ella, pero antes de que llegara, Luke la embistió para salvarla.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto salió de su escondite.

¡Naruto! ¡Te dije…!— grito Annabeth con frustración viendo como su amigo se quedaba quieto, solo para tomar su cuchillo.

¡Prefiero ser un idiota muerto antes que dejar a mis amigos morir!— grito Naruto solo para comenzar a correr, viendo como la gran garra del dragón se dirigía hacia sus dos amigos.

Saltando con su cuchillo de Bronce Celestial, Naruto grito fuertemente cuando vio como la garra del dragón bajaba hacia Luke y Thalia.

Mientras que más se acercaba al dragón, Naruto sintió algo extraño.

Una especie de sensación que le quemaba los ojos. Un gruñir en su estómago.

Luke estaba sobre Thalia, tratando de usar su cuerpo para protegerla de lo que sería el impacto de una gran garra de dragón. Pero ellos dos solo escucharon el sonido de un millar de aves sobre sus cabezas.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue el gruñido del dragón y al levantar sus cabezas, los semidioses vieron como Naruto estaba con su mano y cuchillo cubiertos de electricidad, clavándolo profundamente en el brazo del dragón.

El gruñido del dragón se volvió más fuerte, eso, más la embestida sorprendentemente fuerte de Naruto a pesar de su corta edad, causaron que la criatura se viera obligada a mover su mano y cambiarla de trayectoria, calvándola a unos centímetros al lado de Thalia y Luke.

Sacando velozmente el cuchillo, Naruto retrocedió un poco.

Rápidamente y sin cuestionar nada, Luke y Thalia volvieron al ataque, siendo esta vez encabezados por Naruto, que aún permanecía con su cuchillo cubierto de electricidad y algo más que causo que Thalia abriera levemente sus ojos mientras que continuaba moviéndose.

Los ojos de Naruto eran rojos.

Manteniendo su cuchillo en un agarre inverso, Naruto vio como el dragón ahora mantenía su pata herida abajo, como si fuera un perro con una pata herida.

El dragón escupió un gran chorro de fuego, causando que Thalia tratara de tomar el brazo de Naruto para apartarlo de su trayectoria, pero Naruto se había movido incluso más rápido que ella.

Ahora mismo, Naruto podía ver muchas cosas. Podía ver como el fuego se acercaba con lentitud a pesar de ser realmente un fuego que poseía buena velocidad.

Mientras que el fuego se acercaba, Naruto se movió rápidamente hacia la izquierda y corrió, dirigiéndose hacia la pata herida del dragón, causando que el dragón moviera su otra garra tratando de golpear a Naruto, pero el semidiós pudo ver el movimiento del dragón, causando que saltara mientras que más se acercaba al dragón.

Viendo como Naruto estaba en pleno aire mientras que más se acercaba, Thalia noto como el cuchillo cubierto de electricidad que desprendía un sonido de un chillar de aves pudo perforar la piel, pero Naruto se olvidó de algo que Thalia, Luke y Annabeth si notaron.

Naruto se olvidó que el dragón podía atacar con su boca.

Thalia corrió desesperadamente hacia Naruto, viendo como este permanecía en el aire mientras que la boca del dragón descendía.

La boca del dragón estaba alrededor de Naruto mientras que el rubio seguía empujando su cuchillo dentro del pecho de la criatura.

Cuando la mitad de la hoja del cuchillo estaba en el pecho del dragón, la criatura atrapo a Naruto con sus dientes.

Un gran aullido de dolor escapo de la boca de Naruto al sentir los dientes del dragon mordiendo su cuerpo, sintiendo cada uno de los dientes en su torso.

Los ojos shockeados de los semidioses estaban puestos en Naruto, viendo como el dragon elevaba a su amigo/hermano menor y lo sacudía por unos instantes, solo para arrojarlo a un árbol y romperlo levemente.

Naruto permaneció quieto luego de eso, sin moverse, solo con sangre bajando constantemente de su cuerpo.

Luke y Annabeth escucharon un grito de ira provenir de Thalia y cuando enfocaron sus ojos en la hija de Zeus, vieron como esta estaba delante del dragón con su mano cubierta de electricidad y sosteniendo la daga de Naruto, ahora relampagueante.

La hija de Zeus empujo fuertemente la daga en el pecho de la criatura, causando que esta gruñera de dolor, quedándose quieta, pero Thalia no se detuvo ahí, porque ella grito mientras que el cuerpo del dragon se cubría de electricidad.

El dragon se paró en dos patas, permaneciendo con Thalia unida a su pecho a través de la daga, hasta que el animal cayó de espaldas con Thalia sobre su pecho que seguía empujando la daga mientras que gritaba y el cuerpo del dragon era cubierto de electricidad.

¡Thalia! ¡Ya está muerto!— grito Luke sosteniendo el cuerpo de Naruto, causando que Thalia reaccionara y soltara la daga, solo para correr hacia Naruto con desesperación en su rostro.

¡Naruto!— grito Thalia mientras que corría, viendo como Luke y Annabeth estaban alrededor del cuerpo del niño— ¡Naruto! ¡Reacciona!— al momento de llegar al cuerpo del rubio, Thalia tenía gruesas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. La hija de Zeus atrapo el cuerpo de Naruto, sosteniendo su cabeza y viendo sus ojos cerrados— ¡Naruto!

¡Cálmate Thalia! ¡Naruto estará bien! ¡Tenemos ambrosia y néctar!— grito Luke en un intento de calmar a su novia, mas solo consiguió que los ojos azules furiosos de Thalia se posaran en él.

¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!— pregunto Thalia en un grito furioso, causando que Annabeth se encogiera un poco al ver la faceta furiosa de Thalia— ¡Si quieres que me calme! ¡Dale néctar rápido!

Sacando de su mochila la comida y bebida de los dioses, Luke le dio a Naruto néctar, dándole por su cantimplora pequeñas dosis por el peligro de beber néctar.

Nada pasaba, causando que Thalia y Annabeth miraran con creciente miedo a Naruto, hasta que poco a poco las heridas fueron curándose.

Necesitamos un lugar para descansar.— dijo Luke con una mirada oscura propagándose por su rostro— Un lugar de verdad...— un suspiro escapo de la boca del hijo de Hermes mientras que miraba a Naruto inconsciente siendo sostenido por Thalia— Estamos cerca. Iremos a mi casa.

¿Tu casa?— pregunto Annabeth asombrada, causando que Luke asistiera con la cabeza con una mirada extraña en sus ojos según Annabeth.

Thalia no escucho las palabras de Luke, estaba ocupada sosteniendo a Naruto.

Antes ella ya era feliz. Tenía a Luke, a Annabeth, y ahora la bola de alegría conocida como Naruto Uzumaki venía a su vida.

Ese niño hizo que sus días fueran más brillantes. No solo para ella, sino también para Annabeth y Luke.

Pero no era solo la bondad, alegría y felicidad que exudaba Naruto la que le alegraban el día.

Era porque Naruto se parecía mucho a su hermano Jason.

…

Luke caminaba por las calles con una mirada oscura en su rostro.

En su espalda, Naruto se encontraba reposado.

Había pasado un tiempo desde el ataque del dragón, unas horas creían Thalia y Annabeth, y ahora los mestizos se acercaban a la casa de la madre de Luke.

Luke no estaba feliz por volver a su casa. Decir eso sería un eufemismo. Luke se encontraba más que enojado.

Debían volver a la casa de la loca mujer para buscar suministros y luego irse. Esos eran los pensamientos de Luke, y los cumpliría porque el hijo de Hermes no tenía la menor intención de volver a hablar con su madre.

Esa mujer estaba loca en opinión de Luke. Y no le importaría que pasara, él nunca la perdonaría.

Pero era necesario. Para sobrevivir había que hacer cosas que a veces no podían gustarte. Y esta era una de esas cosas que a Luke no le gustarían con tal de sobrevivir.

Luke suspiro un poco al ver la casa tan familiar.

Ya llegamos.— dijo Luke en un tono amargo, causando que Thalia y Annabeth se detuvieran.

¿Es aquí?— pregunto Annabeth viendo la casa blanca frente a sus ojos.

Era una simple casa blanca dos pisos algo descuidada por afuera, teniendo una que otra pequeña grieta en la estructura, teniendo el césped sin regar y con un camino de pierda que llevaba hasta la puerta.

…Si.— volvió a decir Luke en un tono amargo.

Llegando hasta la puerta de la casa, Luke estaba por abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió sola.

No deberías haber regresado.— un hombre estaba en la puerta, un hombre de cabello negro rizado y ojos azules con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, teniendo una expresión fría en su rostro.

¿Y tú quién eres?— pregunto Luke con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, causando que el hombre conteste inmediatamente.

Tu padre.— dijo el ahora reconocido como Hermes, mirando a su hijo con un frio ceño fruncido.

… ¿Mi padre?— pregunto Luke dando una paso atrás, solo para escuchar una voz detrás de Hermes.

Hermes, ¿Es Luke?— era una voz esperanzada y desesperada, y los mestizos consientes vieron como una mujer aparecía detrás de Hermes.

Era una mujer degradada por el tiempo y sin el conocimiento de los mestizos, una maldición.

Su largo cabello era de un color blanco, sus ojos azules poseían un destello verde. La mujer era un poco pequeña, siendo solo un poco más baja que Luke, que siendo un adolescente de catorce años media 1.61.

La mujer miro a los presentes, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Luke, que miraba a la mujer con un atisbo de duda en sus ojos, solo para que en su mente visualizara las cientos de veces que su madre tuvo un ataque de locura y él estaba cerca.

Si. Soy yo.— dijo Luke con algo de frialdad— Thalia…toma a Naruto. Yo tengo que hablar con mi…padre.

La hija de Zeus se atrapo a Naruto para colocarlo en su espalda, notando como los ojos de la madre de Luke se humedecían.

¡Luke!— grito la madre del mestizo corriendo desesperada hacia el niño, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

Luke no mostro reacción aparente, solamente permaneció con un rostro calmado mientras que era abrazado por su madre.

No le palmeo la espalda. No le dijo nada. No mostro ni siquiera una mueca. Solo permaneció calmado, siendo visto por un ceño fruncido por su padre.

La mujer conocida como May Castellan lloro durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente quedó dormida, siendo llevada adentro por Hermes.

Cuando Hermes volvió, miro a los semidioses para mirar a Luke.

Antes de que Hermes pudiera decir algo, Luke hablo.

Cuando ella tenía sus ataques…yo siempre te rezaba…sin embargo, ni siquiera te presentaste.— gruño Luke con cierta ira, causando que el rostro de Hermes se agrietara levemente— Pero apareces ahora... ¿Por qué apareces?

Antes de que Hermes pudiera contestar, la puerta fue abierta y May volvió a aparecer.

Ella sonreía, algo un poco grotesco teniendo en cuenta su aspecto de película de horror.

Luke, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?— pregunto May con una sonrisa, mirando a las niñas y al niño inconsciente.

Thalia, Annabeth, Naruto.— nombro a cada uno sin prestarle atención a su madre, sin despegar sus ojos de su padre.

Niños, ¿Por qué no viene conmigo a comer galletas y beber algo?— pregunto May volteándose mientras que los niños la seguían para darle algo de privacidad a Luke y Hermes— Dejemos solos a Luke y Hermes…yo les contare historias de Luke cuando era pequeño— May mostraba una sonrisa nostálgica al decir eso.

Las niñas siguieron algo dudosas a May, Thalia aun llevando a Naruto en su espalda.

Al llegar a la sala, May se fue a la cocina mientras que Thalia dejaba a Naruto en el sofá con cuidado para no despertarlo. Sus intentos fueron en vano porque Naruto abrió sus ojos rojos con aspas en ellos, que miraban a su alrededor con preocupación, levantándose inmediatamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Los ojos rojos desaparecieron poco después de eso.

¡Tha…!— Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Thalia coloco una mano en su boca, haciéndole con la otra la seña de silencio. Asistiendo con la cabeza, Naruto miro a su alrededor— ¿Qué paso…y dónde estamos?

Vencimos al dragón...— dijo Annabeth recordando como Thalia en su ataque de furia asesino a la bestia— Ahora estamos en la casa de Luke.

¿La casa de Luke...?— dijo Naruto mirando confundido a su alrededor, solo para asentir con la cabeza sonriendo con alivio— Lo bueno es que tú y Luke están bien, ¿verdad?

Thalia no dijo nada, causando que Naruto volteara su mirada hacia ella con un rostro confundido, viendo algo que lo impacto.

Desde que conoció a Thalia, ella mostraba ser su ídolo.

Nunca mostraba debilidad. Siempre sonriente. Siempre amable. Nunca lloraba.

Pero ahora ella estaba llorando gruesas lágrimas mientras que una de sus manos estaba en sus ojos, temblando levemente mientras que sollozaba en silencio y apretaba los dientes.

Tha...— Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Thalia levanto la mirada para verlo furiosa.

¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando cuando te lanzaste al dragón así, idiota!?— grito Thalia entre lágrimas, causando que Naruto la mirara asombrado.

Annabeth, que se sentía algo asustada, retrocedió un poco para dejar solo a Naruto en la reprimenda y no verse afectada por la ira de Thalia.

T-Thalia...yo...— dijo Naruto algo inseguro por ver esta nueva faceta furiosa de Thalia.

¿Qué vas a decir?— pregunto Thalia rápidamente, mirando enojada a Naruto— Lo siento. Perdóname. Fui estúpido. Fui imprudente. ¡¿Qué vas a decir!?

…Voy a decir que hice lo correcto.— dijo Naruto ahora sin estar inseguro, mirando a Thalia con acero en sus ojos.

… ¿Hiciste lo correcto?— gruño Thalia con sus dientes apretados— ¿En qué vasas esas palabras?— volvió a decir en un gruñido furioso.

Te salve a ti y a Luke, ¿o no?— Naruto no mostro arrepentimiento ni miedo ahora, solo miraba el rostro lloroso de Thalia, que seguía llorando.

No necesitaba tu ayuda. No necesitabas ponerte en peligro...— dijo Thalia en un intento inútil de limpiar sus lágrimas.

Pero lo hice...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Thalia se le quedara mirando por unos segundos— Y mi razón para hacerlo solo basta para hacerlo de nuevo.

…Esa razón...— Thalia dejo de sentir enojo, el alivio y felicidad porque Naruto estaba bien eran más grandes que la ira, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrar demasiada alegría y felicidad sin reprender a Naruto por lo que hizo— ¡¿Cuál es?!

Quería que ustedes estén bien…quería que tu estés bien...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, causando que Thalia se le quedara mirando por unos segundos— Volvería hacerlo un millón de veces más sin importar las consecuencias...Solo…para verte bien, Thalia.

Thalia suprimió un sollozo, moviéndose para abrazar a Naruto y esconder su rostro en su cabello.

Ya no podía soportarlo. Quería abrazar al niño y llorar de alegría. Alegría porque estaba sano y salvo. Felicidad porque Naruto no murió como su hermano Jason. Amor porque a pesar de todo, Naruto quería protegerlos a ella y Luke.

Realmente amaba al niño que veía como su hermano pequeño.

Pocos segundos después, May llego con galletas quemadas y vasos de jugo, causando que los semidioses la miraran por unos segundos, solo para recordar las leves palabras que Luke dijo de su madre.

Luego de eso, May comenzó a contarles historias sobre la infancia de Luke, al menos la que podía recordar sin estar completamente loca. Esa rutina continúo hasta que Luke llego a la puerta con un rostro oscuro y serio.

Ya están bien.— afirmo Luke mirando a sus amigos— Ya tengo todo, nos vamos.

¡¿Q-Qué!?— grito May asombrada y triste— ¡Pero Luke…!

He dicho que nos vamos.— dijo Luke con enojo, causando que May apretara los dientes bajando la mirada.

Antes de que May pudiera decir algo, Luke camino hacia sus amigos para tomar forzadamente la mano de Thalia y el hombro de Annabeth, para posteriormente arrastrarlas hacia fuera, siendo seguidos por un Naruto confundido.

May grito de dolor y desesperación, siendo retenida por Hermes para que no vaya tras su hijo.

Al salir de la casa, los semidioses no dijeron nada, solo siguieron caminando y siguiendo a Luke, hasta que salieron de la ciudad.

Entre los semidioses no se volvió a decir ni una palabra sobre May Castellan.

 **Tiempo después**

Poco tiempo después del encuentro entre Luke y Hermes, las cosas cambiaron significativamente para los semidioses.

Luke se volvió más temerario, buscando pelea todo el tiempo, buscando a los monstruos todo el tiempo. Como si quisiera demostrar su valía.

Thalia y Naruto si notaron eso. Vieron como Luke no razonaba, solo quería luchar contra monstruos, trayéndoles algunos problemas.

Annabeth no veía el problema, porque para ella, Luke seguía siendo su héroe.

Fue por el pasar del tiempo que Thalia pudo recordar que Naruto uso electricidad en el combate contra el dragón.

Eso la hizo pensar que Naruto era un hijo de Zeus. Ya ambos tenían los ojos azules eléctricos, lo que los hacia iguales en ciertos aspectos, pero luego recordó que Kushina era pelirroja y Naruto rubio. Aunque su padre podía cambiar de forma. Pero luego pensó en los cientos de dioses del rayo que Kushina les había dicho que pertenecían al sintonismo.

El punto es que el padre de Naruto seguía siendo un gran enigma para los mestizos griegos.

Durante el transcurso de su viaje, los mestizos tuvieron muchas peleas. Fue en una de esas peleas que Naruto volvió a cambiar de color sus ojos.

Thalia no lo entendía. La primera vez que ella vio como Naruto cambiaba de color de ojos pensó que era alguna marca de un dios del **Shintō** , porque ella no conocía ni sabía de ningún dios griego que poseyera ese tipo de ojos o poder. La hija de Zeus pudo notar ciertos aspectos de esos ojos. Uno de ellos era que al parecer le permitían a Naruto ver las cosas mejor, ver las cosas mucho más lento de lo normal.

Hubo una vez que Luke estaba jugando con un cuchillo frente a la fogata y Naruto logro activar sus ojos rojos después de mucho esfuerzo. Al activarlos, Naruto logro copiar perfectamente los movimientos que Luke hacía con su cuchillo.

Ese día Thalia descubrió que los ojos rojos de Naruto le permitían tomar en cuenta hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cosas, pudiendo imitarlos en cierta manera, copiarlos.

Pero eso no era lo único que les dijo.

Naruto dijo que aparentemente podía ver la energía de la gente por loco que sonara. Literalmente Naruto podía ver cuerpos de energía en el cuerpo de ellos, de los semidioses y monstruos que se encontraba.

La primera vez que Thalia y Annabeth escucharon eso, creyeron que Naruto se estaba volviendo loco o algo similar.

Ellas entendían que Naruto tuviera extrañas habilidades con sus ojos rojos, como por ejemplo esas habilidades de ver perfectamente lo que otros no podían, ver más lento de lo normal e incluso copiar lo que veía a la perfección. Pero que Naruto literalmente pudiera ver la energía que ellos emanaban les parecía loco y extraño.

Esas eran las habilidades que el ojo de Naruto poseía hasta ahora. Pero lo importante era que Naruto aún era un niño pequeño de diez años. Puede que para un semidiós diez años sea la mitad de la vida que podría vivir, pero Naruto tenía el potencial para romper esa marca. Naruto, con esos ojos, tenía el potencial para vivir más que un semidiós promedio. Ya que el semidiós con más suerte podía llegar a vivir hasta los veinticinco, treinta tal vez. La calidad de vida de un semidiós era baja por los constantes peligros que los asechaban. Pero Naruto era alguien que a pesar de su corta edad, era muy dotado en el combate, en las habilidades que lo hacían reaccionar más rápido que los demás, en la agilidad que necesitaba para ser más rápido que otros, en la fuerza para incluso cambiar de trayectoria el brazo de un fuerte dragón.

Por esa razón, Thalia tenía la fe en que Naruto llegaría a vivir más que ellos.

Los semidioses estaban en una guarida de las muchas que tenían repartidas por el país, una guarida dentro de una cueva.

Thalia y Annabeth estaban frente al fuego, mirándolo y hablando levemente. Luke se encontraba afilando su espada de Bronce Celestial. Naruto no se encontraba por ningún lado.

En un momento, todos se quedaron callados.

Luke se detuvo de afilar su arma mientras que Annabeth y Thalia cerraron su boca.

Escuchaban los pasos rápidos acercándose por la entrada de la cueva.

¡Chicos!— en la entrada apareció Naruto, que lucía impresionado y asombrado— ¡Monstruos se acercan!

Con eso, Luke gano una mirada seria mientras que apretaba el mango de su espada, caminando hacia la salida. Thalia se equipó con su lanza y escudo mientras que Annabeth saco su cuchillo.

Todos los mestizos se dirigieron hacia la salida y al momento de salir, Naruto cerró los ojos.

Al volver a abrirlos, los ojos rojos con dos aspas brillaban en sus cuencas.

Se acercan...— dijo Naruto viendo a la distancia, pero luego gano una mueca confundida— … ¿Qué?

¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Thalia notando como Naruto miraba con confusión hacia delante.

…Una de las energías es literalmente más grande que…que…No sé. Más grande que lo que ustedes hayan visto en sus vidas.— dijo Naruto señalando temblorosamente hacia delante, mirando entre los arbustos con sus ojos bien abiertos.

¿Qué hacemos?— pregunto Annabeth ciertamente intimidada por lo que escucho de parte de Naruto.

Pelear.— respondió Luke como si fuera claro.

¡¿Estás loco?!— gruño Thalia tomando de los brazos a los pequeños mestizos— ¡Luke! ¡Debemos…!— pero Thalia no pudo terminar de hablar cuando unos animales salieron de los arbustos.

Eran un par de lobos grises, que gruñían viendo a los mestizos.

Thalia se colocó frente a ambos niños con su escudo en alto igual que su lanza.

¿Esto era lo que veías?— pregunto Luke con un ceño fruncido mientras que observaba a los lobos.

Si. Un par de energías pequeñas, medianas y la más grande.— dijo Naruto con un asentimiento, teniendo su cuchillo en su agarre inverso.

Antes de que Luke o Thalia pudieran decir otra cosa, más seres salieron de entre los arbustos y árboles.

Eran un grupo de niñas y adolescentes, todas armadas con arcos y carcajes en sus espaldas, con cuchillos en sus cinturas. Sus ropas consistían en camisas blancas, chaquetas plateadas, pantalones de camuflaje y botas negras de combate.

Las adolescentes y niñas rodearon a los mestizos, apuntando con sus arcos y flechas listas para disparar.

Mientras que ellas apuntaban, algunas hablaban.

Hay dos niños...— afirmo una niña entre el grupo, una que miraba a Luke y Naruto como si tuviera dagas en sus ojos.

Y dos niñas.— dijo otra del grupo mirando a Annabeth y Thalia con compasión— Debemos rescatarlas.

Todas, alto.— dijo una voz entre los arbustos y de estos una adolescente salió.

Era una adolescente hermosa, de ojos marrón oscuro, cabello igual de oscuro y piel cobre. Su ropa era igual que la de las demás, pero ella llevaba un anillo plateado en su cabeza además de que no estaba apuntando al grupo de mestizos con sus armas. Solo miraba con dagas en sus ojos a los hombres presentes.

Esperemos las ordenes de nuestra señora.— dijo la adolescente de piel cobre, mirando con seriedad a los presentes.

Con eso, una niña más salió de los arbustos, causando que los ojos rojos de Naruto se estrecharan.

Ella es...— dijo Naruto dando un paso al frente, posicionándose en medio de Luke y Thalia— Ella es este…océano.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Lo que estaba viendo podría describirse como un océano de energía. Nunca antes había visto tanta cantidad de poder y energía en un solo cuerpo. Era como estar frente a un gran océano. O incluso estar frente a algo más grande que ello.

La niña presente miraba a los presentes, posando sus ojos en las niñas y mirando levemente a los niños. Los ojos de ella se colocaron uno segundos en Naruto, analizando sus ojos, para volver a posicionarse en Thalia y Annabeth.

Ustedes.— dijo la niña con la energía igual de grande o incluso más que un océano— Vengan con nosotros.

… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto Thalia con un ceño fruncido, viendo como la niña asentía con la cabeza.

Yo soy Artemis…y ellas son mis cazadoras.— dijo la Diosa de la Luna con seriedad, causando que los ojos de los griegos se abrieran.

Inmediatamente, los niños se inclinaron. Luke con algo de resistencia, ya que él no le tenía amor a los dioses, pero si amaba su vida, y ser convertido en un animal para posteriormente ser cazado como tal no sonaba bonito.

Los griegos se quedaron en silencio, notando como la zona estaba repleta de quietud. Hasta que Annabeth miro levemente hacia arriba. Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron en shock, jadeando un poco, causando que Thalia y Luke miraran y que abrieran sus ojos también.

Naruto miraba a la diosa y sus cazadoras con curiosidad en sus ojos, sin estar inclinado, sin mostrar respeto, algo suicida si lo haces frente a un dios.

¡N-Naruto! ¡Inclínate!— grito Annabeth con preocupación, causando que Naruto la mirara con confusión.

… ¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto genuinamente confundido.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera compartir su opinión de porque no debía inclinarse, rápidamente volteo la mirada al escuchar el aire cortándose y movió levemente la cabeza para ver como una flecha volaba hacia él. Observando como la flecha volaba lentamente, Naruto solo elevo su mano y atrapo la flecha, deteniéndola antes de que esta llegara a su cabeza. ("Vieron **Fate Apocrypha**. Vean la parte en la que Achilles atrapa la flecha de Quiron que este lanza a su cabeza")

Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban bien abiertos, menos de la diosa, que miraba a Naruto con sus ojos estrechados.

El grupo de Naruto ya era consciente de que su amigo podía hacer tales proezas, pero verlo atrapar una flecha lanzada de una cazadora de Artemis era impactante.

¡¿La atrapo!?— pregunto en un grito de asombro una de las cazadoras.

¡Im-Imposible!— otra, la responsable de lanzar la flecha, miraba en shock a Naruto.

Es un hombre poco común...— dijo la adolescente con el anillo en su cabeza, viendo al niño con cierto asombro.

¿Quién fue?— pregunto Naruto mirando a las cazadoras, para inmediatamente escuchar un grito.

¡Tenle más respeto a la señora Artemis!— grito la culpable de lanzar la flecha.

Naruto solo apretó la flecha, rompiéndola y soltándola.

El sonido de un millar de aves se escuchó en la zona, causando que todas miraran como la mano de Naruto en la que tenía el cuchillo se cubría de electricidad, desprendiendo el particular sonido de un millar de aves.

¿Electrokinesis?— dijo Artemis con asombro en su voz— Y esos ojos azules...

Atrévete a hacerlo de nuevo.— dijo Naruto con voz y rostro serios, causando que todas las armas de las cazadoras se movieran para apuntar hacia él.

Antes de que algo pasara, Thalia decidió moverse.

En un rápido movimiento, Thalia golpeo la cabeza de Naruto, causando que el sonido del millar de aves se detuviera y que Naruto llevara sus manos a su cabeza, chillando de dolor.

¡ **Ite**! ("Duele") ¡ **Kuso**! ("Es como decir maldito, mierda, y esas cosas")— el niño maldijo en japonés en voz alta, sobándose la cabeza para levantar la mirada con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos— ¡Thalia! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

¡Tenle más respeto a los dioses!— grito Thalia con enojo y preocupación. Preocupación porque Naruto corría riesgo de morir cazado por su falta de respeto hacia Artemis— ¡¿Recuerdas quién es la diosa Artemis?!

… ¿No es la mujer que convierte a los hombres en animales y...?— Naruto se calló al recordar la realidad de la situación.

Básicamente amenazo a los soldados de una diosa. Una diosa que tenía la tendencia de convertir a los hombres en animales y cazarlos como tal.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, inclinando la cabeza lo suficiente como para mostrar algo de respeto, pero no tanto como para ser un cobarde.

¡Lo-Lo siento! ¡Señora Artemis-Sama!— grito Naruto con cierto miedo oculto.

¿Sama?— Artemis inclino la cabeza confundida.

Es asiático.— dijo Annabeth señalando al niño.

Japonés para ser claros.— dijo Naruto levantando su cabeza y rascándose la nuca.

Basta de tanta palabrería inservible.— dijo la adolescente de piel cobre negando con su cabeza— Sus nombres...— la adolescente noto como Naruto abrió su boca— No el tuyo, bellaco. Ni el del otro hombre.

¿Bellaco?— todos ignoraron como Naruto hablo en voz alta con confusión clara en su voz.

Annabeth.— se presentó con un asentimiento.

Thalia.— dijo la hija de Zeus con un ceño fruncido.

Thalia, Annabeth.— Artemis dio unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose al grupo— Vengan con nosotras a nuestro campamento.

Eso implica dejar a los hombres atrás.— la adolescente del anillo en su cabeza hablo de brazos cruzados.

Pero...— Annabeth trato de objetar, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Artemis volvió a hablar.

Zoë tiene razón.— Artemis miro a los hombres presentes— Seguramente a ellos no les molestaría esperar.

Lo siento...— dijo Thalia mirando seriamente a la diosa— Sin ellos…no iremos.

Todos estuvieron en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros con seriedad en sus rostros. Fue así hasta que Artemis soltó un gran suspiro.

Está bien…ellos vienen al campamento también.— suspiro Artemis con algo de frustración.

¡Pero, Mi Señora…!— la adolescente conocida como Zoë trato de objetar, pero Artemis la callo con una mirada.

Con esas palabras, todos los mestizos del grupo de Thalia y las cazadoras se dirigieron al campamento de la diosa.

Annabeth y Thalia no se despegaban de Naruto y Luke, eligiendo caminar a sus lados, ya que ambos corrían peligro siendo rodeados de cazadoras que odiaban a los hombres.

La caminata duro varios minutos, hasta que todos llegaron a un claro en el bosque, un claro con tiendas en ella y una gran fogata en medio.

En el campamento de las cazadoras, algunos animales estaban presentes. Siendo lobos y aves de caza.

Todos los animales veían a los hombres con hambre en sus ojos, causando que Naruto tragara saliva y que Luke tuviera su mano cerca de su espada.

Nosotras hablaremos en mi tienda.— dijo Artemis caminando hacia la gran tienda del centro del campamento, siendo seguida por Thalia, Zoë y Annabeth.

Cuando las mujeres entraron en la tienda, los hombres exhalaron un suspiro.

¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¿Eh, Luke?— Naruto se mostraba aburrido, notando como en todo el campamento las mujeres estaban presentes, siendo el centro de la fogata, las tiendas, los alrededores.

Básicamente estaban rodeados de mujeres que odiaban a los hombres y que no dudarían en clavarles una flecha en la cabeza.

No era que Naruto se los permitiría o les hiciera demasiado fácil el trabajo de matarlo.

El tiempo pasaba y luego de quince minutos dentro de la tienda, Thalia salió hecha una furia siendo seguida por Annabeth y Zoë. Ambas, Thalia y Zoë, llevaban poderosas muecas en sus rostros de enojo.

¡Estas siendo estúpida!— Zoe se detuvo, mirando como Thalia caminaba hacia Luke y Naruto, que miraban a las chicas asombrados— ¡Te arrepentirás de tu decisión!

¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!— gruño Thalia con enojo.

Tarde o temprano, esos hombres con los que viajas te traicionaran.— los ojos de Naruto se afilaron cuando escucho esas palabras— ¡Te decepcionaran! ¡Eso es lo único que hacen los hombres!

Thalia gruño enfadada, volteándose para caminar unos pasos y ponerse frente a Zoë.

¡Tú no conoces a Naruto ni Luke! ¡No me digas lo que me conviene! ¡Ellos nunca me abandonaran!— gruño Thalia con enojo, encarando a Zoë y mirándola como si fuera a disparar un millón de voltios por sus ojos.

¡Digas lo que digas! ¡Ellos lo harán!— grito Zoë con enojo en sus ojos y voz.

Thalia estaba a punto de gritar algo, pero se detuvo al sentir como alguien tomaba su mano.

Ella miro hacia atrás, mirando levemente hacia arriba, pero no encontró nada. Mirando hacia abajo, vio cómo su hermano pequeño estaba sosteniendo su mano.

Los ojos rojos de Naruto brillaban, mirando a Zoë con silenciosa rabia.

…Tú no me conoces.— dijo Naruto con un atisbo de enojo en su voz, mirando a los ojos de Zoë, que le devolvía la mirada— Tú no sabes nada de mí. Por esa razón, no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

No me quedare inmóvil, pequeño héroe, observando como tú y el otro arrasan con la vida de dos niñas.— Zoë dijo mirando a Naruto con rabia pura en sus ojos, como si supiera lo que Naruto haría en el futuro.

Yo nunca abandonare a Thalia.— dijo Naruto con seriedad y determinación— Nunca la dejare sola…Siempre la protegeré...No me importa tu opinión sobre el tema.

¡Bellaco miserable…!— Zoe se enojó aún más con esas palabras, pero escucho unas palabras de su señora.

Déjalos, Zoë.— dijo Artemis en la entrada de su tienda, mirando al grupo con ojos estrechados— Han tomado su decisión...

Con eso, Naruto volteo y comenzó a caminar, aun estando con Thalia tomado de la mano.

Los mestizos salieron del campamento de la Diosa de la Luna con esas palabras.

…

Entre los árboles, un grupo de niños corrían, siendo encabezados por alguien ajeno al grupo de mestizos. Alguien con patas de cabra.

¡Corran!— el niño con patas de cabra grito dando rápidos pasos, corriendo a sorprendente velocidad y siendo seguido por los mestizos.

¡¿Cuánto falta, Grover!?— pregunto Thalia corriendo con velocidad, huyendo de algo que aterrorizaría a cualquiera.

Detrás de los mestizos estaba lo que podría decirse que era un ejército de monstruos. Pero no cualquier ejército, siendo un ejército proveniente del mismo infierno.

Eran Sabuesos del Infierno siendo encabezados por el aire por las Tres Furias.

Era un gran grupo de perros monstruos, pero Luke y Thalia no se detuvieron para contarlos, estaban más enfocados en huir al igual que Annabeth, Naruto y Grover.

Los mestizos llevaban así un buen tiempo. Desde que habían escapado de la guarida de los ciclopes que los atraparon y fueron posteriormente salvados por Annabeth y Naruto.

Grover llevaba viajando con los mestizos desde que los encontró hace tiempo. Él fue el sátiro asignado para encontrar a la hija de Zeus y salvarla, pero ciertamente el sátiro no esperaba que otros tres mestizos estén con ella.

Pero a pesar de ello, Grover les ofreció llevarlos al Campamento Mestizo, lugar en donde ellos aprenderían a sobrevivir.

Con el tiempo, Grover se había relacionado con los mestizos, relacionando una relación de amistad con ellos.

Pero hubo un problema en todo el asunto.

Luke, al estar enojado con su padre, buscaba la pelea con monstruos, haciendo que Grover y los mestizos tuvieran que huir y pelear.

Grover solo decía que tomaban caminos erróneos, pero Thalia y Naruto sabían que se estaban retrasando y perjudicando por culpa de Luke. Y ahora es donde los mestizos y el sátiro estaban huyendo para salvar sus vidas. Estando cerca del Campamento Mestizo.

Estaban cansados, heridos, hambrientos. El ejército de monstruos estaba en sus talones. Solo había una única manera en la que su grupo llegaría al campamento sano y salvo.

Deteniéndose, Thalia noto como Naruto también lo hacía, contrario a Grover, Annabeth y Luke que siguieron corriendo, para detenerse al ver a ellos atrás.

¡¿Qué haces Thalia?! ¡Debemos correr!— dijo Naruto con urgencia, notando como Thalia lo ignoro.

Grover. ¿Me haces un favor?— Thalia no espero respuesta, solo volteo equipándose con su escudo y lanza— Lleva a Naruto al campamento.

¿Q-Qué?— Grover miro confundido a Thalia, notando como ella habia comenzado a correr hacia el ejército de monstruos.

¡Thalia!— grito Naruto sacando su cuchillo y tratando de correr hacia ella, pero Grover y Luke lo sujetaron.

Annabeth tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que observaba como Thalia corría hacia el ejército de monstruos.

Estaba pasando otra vez. Alguien se sacrificaba para que ellos pudieran huir y esta vez era Thalia la que quería hacer el sacrificio.

Naruto se sacudía y revolvía en el agarre de Grover y Luke, tratando de soltarse desesperadamente, pero el hijo de Hermes y el sátiro tenían más fuerza.

¡Thalia!— grito Naruto siendo levantado por Luke— ¡Suéltame, Luke!

El hijo de Hermes subió a Naruto sobre su hombro y volteo, comenzando a correr hacia el campamento al igual que Annabeth y Grover.

Naruto gruñía y se revolvía, tratando con desesperación de liberarse del agarre de Luke, pero solo se vio obligado a ver como Thalia luchaba contra los monstruos hasta perderla en la distancia.

Un grito desesperado escapo de la boca de Naruto al verla caer, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus ojos, sintiendo un ardor en estos que le quemaba.

Annabeth, que estaba detrás de Luke, observaba con tristeza a Naruto.

Sabía lo unidos que eran Naruto y Thalia. Annabeth sabía que este momento debía estarle partiendo el alma a Naruto.

Mientras que Annabeth miraba el rostro de Naruto, ella noto el cambio en sus ojos.

No eran los ojos rojos con comas giratorias que Naruto acostumbraba llevar. Ahora mismo, Annabeth veía como lágrimas de sangre bajaban por los ojos de Naruto mientras que las aspas se movían furiosamente, convirtiéndose en tres elipses interceptadas.

¡THALIA!— un último grito de desesperación y dolor salió de la boca de Naruto mientras que el niño observaba a la persona que más quería "morir" frente a sus ojos.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Quiero decirles que he decidido que el emparejamiento será monógamo. El emparejamiento será Naruto x Thalia. Un amor infantil que se convertirá en un amor de verdad. Sinceramente estoy emocionado para llegar a la parte en que Thalia deje de ver a Naruto como su hermano menor para verlo como un hombre. Ya incluso la tengo pensada en donde será, como será, que dirán y lo que pasara después. ¿Ustedes creen que Zeus quiera matar a Naruto por tomar la virginidad de Thalia?

Alguno de ustedes sabe si hay un libro que hable sobre el pasado de Luke. Porque yo me tuve que inventar este encuentro con su madre. Sé que Luke, Thalia y Annabeth fueron una vez a la casa de Luke para reabastecerse, y es ahí donde Luke conoce a Hermes y vuelve a ver a su madre, pero no sé cómo fue la reunión. Me la tuve que inventar.

Por esa razón salte la parte de la pelea entre Luke y Hermes, porque no sé si esa pelea fue escrita en un libro o algo parecido. Si alguno sabe cómo se llama el libro del pasado de Luke, ¿me lo puede decir?

Estoy pensando también darle a Naruto el Poder de la Serpiente de Orochimaru para que Naruto tenga una capacidad de regeneración. Si hago eso, Naruto también tendrá las técnicas de serpientes. Pero es una idea. ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Otra cosa que dijo es que lamento la tardanza.

Unos adelantos para compensar el tiempo tardado.

…

" _Luke…tu antigua voluntad todavía vive junto a mí. Lo que debo hacer ahora…lo que voy a hacer ahora, es defender a Thalia"_ — pensó Naruto mientras que más se acercaba a su antiguo hermano.

…

Con el tiempo, tu, no…ella…volverá a mi lado como si nunca se hubiera ido.— dijo Luke con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

…

" _Thalia…jamás te olvidare…eres más fuerte que yo. Eres única en muchos sentidos. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer. Lo que debo hacer. Para proteger este mundo…a mis amigos…al antiguo Luke…a ti... ¡Debo matar al Luke del presente…y morir!"_

…

¡Él derramo sus lágrimas por mí, su enemigo! ¡Dijo que era mi amigo a pesar de que nos habíamos herido en batalla! ¡Él me salvo! ¡Éramos enemigos! ¡Pero ambos éramos semidioses!— cada semidiós de cada pelotón observaba a ********** con asombro en sus ojos, escuchando su historia sobre amistad y amor FRATERNAL ("Odio el Yaoi. Por eso no me gusta que digan que la relación de Naruto y Gaara es Yaoi").

…

Con el discurso, ya saben de quien es. Pero no es de Gaara, es de un compañero de Naruto que ganara en los siguientes capítulos.

Les puedo decir que habrá una lucha a gran escala, pero un poco más grande a la de los libros.


	3. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16** era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin** , estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan** , **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra** , así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
